A multidisciplinary oncology committee at Northwestern University has delineated objectives and formulated a plan for improving cancer education at Northwestern University Medical School. The plan includes a sophomore year didactic course (Introduction to Clinical Oncology) and an elective for seniors which provides multidisciplinary teaching of clinical oncology. The plan also includes clinical rotations and conferences for housestaff and an annual postgraduate course for practicing physicians. For all phases of this plan, we will utilize appropriate test instruments to analyze the effects on 1) information recall, 2) clinical problem solving, and 3) attitudes toward the treatment and rehabilitation of the cancer patient.